buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavinia Fairweather
Lavinia Fairweather, also known as Vin, was a witch and the sister of Sophronia and Edna, and the great aunt of Rupert Giles. Unlike their sister Edna, Sophie and Lavinia didn't join the Watchers' Council and chose instead to use their talent for magic to preserve their youth and pursue hedonistic, carefree lives. Biography Early life By the time their grandnephew Rupert was a young boy dreaming of becoming a fighter pilot, Sophie and Lavinia approached Edna and her son to ask them for the Shard of Stronnos, a mystical artifact that could convert matter into energy and vice versa, so they could restore their lovers afteran unidentified light demon had transformed them into beings of light and trapped them toin mirrors. Edna gave the Shard to Sophie and Lavinia after young Rupert intervened and inadvertently made the light demon corporeal, and vulnerable to being killed. End of Magic Decades later, following the end of magic, Sophie and Lavinia sought the help of Angel and Faith to protect them from a large number of demons with whom they had made deals to remain eternally young, beautiful and athletic. The end of magic gave these demons the chance to demand the debts to be paid. The two had also heard of Angel's plans for resurrecting Rupert and used the Shard, which they had kept for decades, to restore a Rupert's essence as a child and his innocence, which, according to Lavinia, he had lost the moment he activated the Shard's power. Sophie and Lavinia stayed at Rupert's manor, though each of them had a different agenda. While Lavinia supported Angel's plan to resurrect Rupert, whom she considered necessary for the world, Sophie feared the possible consequences of Angel's plan and told Faith to stop the vampire should he go too far. Both Sophie and Lavinia also became acquainted with Willow Rosenberg during her time with Giles and the Devon Coven while she was recovering from her addiction to dark magic.Family Reunion, Part One The Fairweather sisters encountered Whistler, Pearl and Nash when Angel the gang ventured to Quor'toth. Looking for Angel, Whistler told them to have Angel meet him when he came back.'Family Reunion' The sisters were also present to help Angel, Faith and Alasdair Coames resurrect their nephew. When Whistler managed to launch a magical plague that mutated and disfigured many people, they helped those victims by lifting their morale with support and guidance/ Recently, they were saved by Angel from the Evolved Vampire Parnell. The two then accepted a newly-resurrected Winifred Burkle as their roommate in their London apartment. They helped Angel, Faith, Fred and Eldre Koh to rescue Nadira after she was kidnapped by Drusilla and Archaeus in an attempt to seize control over Magic Town. Following Nadira's rescue, she joined the sisters as their roommate. Appearances * Live Through This, Part One (only in portrait) * Women of a Certain Age * Family Reunion, Part One * Family Reunion, Part Two * Family Reunion, Part Three * Death and Consequences, Part One * Death and Consequences, Part Two * Death and Consequences, Part Four * Wonderland, Part Four ''(only in visions) * ''Spike and Faith * What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two * What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Three * What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Four * What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Five * Where The River Meets The Sea, Part One * Old Habits * United, Part One * United, Part Three * United, Part Four * Fight or Flight * Freaky Giles Day * A Little More than Kin, Part One * A Little More than Kin, Part Two * A Tale of Two Families, Part One * A Tale of Two Families, Part Two * A Tale of Two Families, Part Three * A Tale of Two Families, Part Four * A Tale of Two Families, Part Five * Out of the Past, Part One * Out of the Past, Part Three * Dark Reflections, Part One Behind the Scenes * Lavinia, along with Sophie, was originally intended to appear in Joss Whedon's planned, but aborted, Ripper spin-off, and would ideally have been played by one of Anthony Stewart Head's daughters.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40221 Based on likeness, she would appear to be modeled on Daisy Head. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Witches Lavinia Category:Magic practitioners Category:London residents Category:Immortals Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Giles family